malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Braven Tooth
Master Sergeant Braven Tooth was a grizzled, old soldier who trained many of the Malazan army's recruits. He was based at the Malaz City garrison.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae Braven Tooth was described as a huge man with wild unkempt curly black hair, a bushy black beard, bhederin-like eyebrows, and "hairy beyond reason".Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.460Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.547 He was also known not to bathe very often. In the series he was said to have given pseudonyms (what he called their "real names")Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, US HC p.460 to many of the main characters, including Whiskeyjack, Trotts, Toes, Hedge, Mallet, Blend, and Picker. But not Fiddler, who was named by Whiskeyjack. Fiddler also claimed to have named him "Braven Tooth" after the former allegedly left the young soldier with a tooth in his shoulder after a bar fight (which they later claimed never happened).House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.252 In House of Chains Becoming acquainted with the young recruits of his new squad, Fiddler was dumbfounded to learn his old drill sergeant was still alive. The master sergeant had been grizzled when he started the naming tradition back in Fiddler's day. The members of Fiddler's squad who had been named by Braven Tooth were Bottle, Smiles, and Tarr.House of Chains, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.251-252 In The Bonehunters Braven Tooth was found sitting in the tavern Banaschar frequented. The priest described him vividly as "unreasonably hairy" and of old but unknown age. Braven Tooth was introduced as an instructor of recruits, who he strongly complained about. The master sergeant planned to cry that night for what happened to Adjunct Tavore Paran's Imperial Army in Y'Ghatan and said he could only cry when drunk. For this purpose he was first drinking Red-vine tea, which was said to colour his tears red, which Braven Tooth only did once before when Dassem Ultor died (whose death he now cast doubt on). Banaschar talked to the old soldier about the impossibility of getting messages to High Mage Tayschrenn in Mock's Hold.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17 In Return of the Crimson Guard During the Malazan civil war, Braven Tooth and other experienced officers from Malaz City traveled to Unta to assist with the war effort.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 2, US HC p.313 He and Master Sergeant Temp whipped the new recruits into shape and accompanied them to the Battle of the Plains against the Talian League. Once on the field Braven Tooth and Temp hashed out the army's field positioning. Then they led the Malazan left flank battle group, which was the only one not to break during the fighting. After the Talians were defeated the Imperials were soon confronted by the Crimson Guard. Braven Tooth devised a plan to send sappers after the Avowed to make up for the army's lack of Mages. He was also awed to discover that sword-brothers Temp and Wildman had reunited on the field.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 1, US HC p.547 Once the battle was over, Braven Tooth joined Urko Crust, Amaron, Temper, and Ferrule on the hunt for the man-jackal Ryllandaras. Together with the magic of the seeress Liss they battled Ryllandaras to a bloody standstill until the Seguleh Rell appeared to deliver the killing blow, knocking the creature through a magic gate. Braven Tooth was sorely injured in the fight.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3 Chapter 5, UK PB p.679-686 Notes and references de:Tapferer Zahn Category:Males Category:Master Sergeants Category:Humans Category:Malazans Category:Soldiers